


过大菩萨岭

by tastycashew



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastycashew/pseuds/tastycashew
Summary: *白黑。*比较神棍。*真的很神棍。*基本只是在神棍。“不在生死不往灭度。”——《维摩诘经》





	

1.  
进入了大菩萨岭地界，枢木朱雀在路旁稍作休息。此番出行，他作旧日打扮，着白色和服上衣，青色袴装，腰间配木剑一柄，此外再无其他配饰行李。

这 日是个阴天，乌云密布，日光昏昏沉沉，宛如一匹灰布，自上而下悬挂在天地之间，加之大菩萨岭中白雾弥漫，隐隐还能嗅得硫磺异味，恍惚间仿佛是踏入了混沌之 境。所幸四周尚有暑气流窜，留给了这荒郊野外一点人世间的滋味。停坐不过片刻，朱雀已出了身薄汗，他稍稍擦拭前额，从一方巨石上起身，往大菩萨岭深处探寻 而去。

往前行了约莫十来步，山中的浓雾似是因为生人来访，赠了点薄面，悄悄散开了些，露出了一条羊肠小道。这岭上的山道不仅狭窄，而且起 伏不平，如同波涛，一路绵延至浓雾深处，仿佛没有尽头，道路两旁更没什么风景可看，放眼望去皆是乱石，地上也净是些碎石沙砾，走起来十分费劲。山道之上只 有朱雀一人，前路难行，后退更是没有可能——又厚又重的雾气早已重新汇聚，将那来时的路同他身后的光一起彻底吞没，况且他本也没有打算走回头路。他知道， 要穿过大菩萨岭，此道是唯一出路。

步履不停地翻过两个山头后，朱雀听到身旁传来阵阵斫柴声，他循着声音望过去，一点风将大片的灰色从他眼前拭去，他右侧的乱石堆外不知何时多出了一方平原，再往远处眺望，那平原还连接着许多田地，几间民居四散其间，这雾后的大菩萨岭倒是一片祥和。

斫柴的是位老人，砍的并非是干柴，而是一棵枯树。老人已是白发苍苍的年纪，没几下便气喘吁吁，朱雀驻足看着，却没说话。还是那老人抬头看到了他，先开了口。

老人问道：“您是从哪里来的武士吧？”

朱雀依旧静默，那老人谦卑地一笑，用掖在脖子里的棉布擦了擦满脸的汗，他试探着询问：“小民老得已不成样子了，能否劳驾您帮一帮忙？”

那老人递出斧子，朱雀同意了，他行到老人身边，接过了他手里的斧子。

这是把钝斧，刃面锋利不再，已有许多缺口，而那枯树的树干粗壮，约有三人环抱的大小，老人只不过在这树上砍出了个小小的一道开口。树皮是黑的，那树干里头也是黑的。

朱雀握着斧柄，久久未动，老人并不来催他，只是垂手躬身站在一侧，小心地与他搭话。

老人道：“武士贵人，您这是要去哪里？”

朱雀说：“去前面，穿过大菩萨岭，去前面。”

他的声音坚决，眼神坚毅，似是下定了决心要穿过大菩萨岭，大约是为了印证自己的这番决心，他终于挥动斧头，一下斜斜砍入那粗壮树干中。

砍斫处涌出一股黑色水流，仿佛是血。

老人与朱雀却都没有惊慌，那老人还在说话，他看着朱雀，脸上带笑，道：“武士贵人，小民是不是在哪里与您见过？”

朱雀没回答，只是砍树，树干上留出愈来愈多的黑血，却只是顺着干枯的树皮汩汩流动，汇入泥中。

老人又说：“大菩萨岭的前面是什么？”

“前面……就是前面。”他又解释多了一句：“是明天，世界的明天，一个新的世界。”

这反而让老人犯起了迷糊：“那此处是……这里是……新，还是旧？”

枯树那恶魔手爪似的树冠左右摇晃，树干断裂处吱吱嘎嘎乱响，只消轻轻一推，那树便倒了下来。

朱雀与老人站在一旁，老人欢天喜地：“倒了好，倒了好，人已身死，这棵树也再没用处了。”

他将朱雀拉到断裂开的树干边，往那里头一指，道：“您看看。”

朱雀却没看，只是一瞥，他知道那树干里头有什么。他已见过千万次。

一片黑污之中是一把短刀。

他这时才说：“这里是大菩萨岭。”

既非今日的世界，也非昨日的世界，更非明日的世界，此处乃是大菩萨岭。

他必须穿过这片荒寂的山岭，去往前方。

这时他忽地感觉手心一凉，原来是那老人不知何时将藏身于树干中的短刀交到了他的手里。

他知道这柄短刀的来历，他也知道树的来历。

短刀是凶器，上头污血黏稠，那血是他父亲的血。

三千世界一人一树，人之生老病死，树之枯荣反复，息息相关。

“这下您见到了吧，您的新世界？”老人问道，齿间漏风。

“我 见到了。”朱雀说，他的双手并未因为手握凶器而颤抖，声音也没有因为往事浮现而紧张局促起来。他很镇定，也很冷静，他发现有一片阴影投落在了他的身上，他 抬起头看，刚才还站在他面前的老人已然消失，或许该说是他的形象发生了转变，他变成了一个侧影，一个中年男子的侧影。

枢木朱雀面貌沉静，一刀捅进了那中年男子的身体。

“请 您安息吧。”他说，阖上了男子的双眼，他慢慢放下他的身体。一阵狂风袭来，吹开了所有幻觉一样的雾，大菩萨岭终于露出真面目，乱石堆外是一座又一座的山， 那山是白色的山，腐朽的山，是白骨堆成的山。风声呼啸，如同泣诉凄鸣，枢木朱雀视而不见，听而不闻，他走回山道上，他脚下亦是皑皑白骨，他穿草鞋，碎裂的 白骨刺痛他双脚，但他没有停下。

他是弑父凶手，叛国之徒，他有杀人的罪，无数的罪，无数使自己的罪合理化而导致的更多的罪。

他要穿过大菩萨岭，去往他的目的地，他必须去。

只有他能去。

 

2.  
乱石的尽头是一片树林，日光明媚，最显眼的要属一棵枝繁叶茂的榕树了。有人邀请他去树下休整。

那是一名异国的公主，她为他准备了清水，茶点，一套新装。

朱雀用清水冲洗双手，他与这位公主年纪相仿，聊得十分投机。谈天时他能听到一些声音，并非说话声，尽管那公主的声音确实十分悦耳。他听到的是仿佛是有人在叩门的声音，很轻很细。他坐下来，听那公主滔滔不绝。

这一坐便是恒久。

日月变换，昼夜交替，星辰流动，花开花落。

唯有榕树长青，不曾变更。

直到那公主讲至喑哑，再无法发出任何完整的音节，刹那间，天地寂静，无声无息。

朱 雀还端端正正地坐在公主面前，在这连呼吸，心跳都不能被探听的极寂静中，一卷血浪向他们扑来，鲜红的浪头高高翻起，大有吞天灭日的气焰，刹那间天空血红一 片，再看不到其他色彩。朱雀面不改色，周遭还是寂静的，什么声音都没有，只是鲜红的浪头接踵而来，已经将那公主卷入了这片血海，将她推到了他的手边。朱雀 抿起嘴唇，眉心微皱。

浪涛在他脚边翻滚，他抱起那公主，又将她轻轻放下，在海面上浮沉了一阵后，那血色彻底将万物都吞噬了。

朱雀站了起来，转身离开。

他的目的地并非此处，他忽然了悟。

3.

血海引起的洪流在森林中穿行，树木仿佛是难以忍受这血腥的侵蚀，尽数枯死，枝叶凋零，到最后连骨架都不剩，化成黑尘，淹入浪中。

海浪打湿了朱雀的脚踝和他的袴装，但他一点都不在意。

他是无眼之人，无耳之人，无感之人，他更可以成为无情之人，与任何幸与不幸都无关。

这些东西他已用双手奉上，祭献了出去，他心甘情愿被种下“一无所有”的诅咒，只为了能够走出这大菩萨岭。

一瞬之间化为乌有的树林彻底从他身边退开，他来到了一片屏风前。他见到了来到此地的第三个人。

这是个装扮十分诡异的人，他穿一身黑袍，头戴面具，面具的造型也是稀奇古怪，仿佛是一面镜子，能反射出注视着他的人自身。他与任何风景都格格不入。

朱雀与他站在屏风前说话。

那屏风上有四季变化，一时落雨，一时落樱。

那黑衣人问他：“你做好觉悟了吗？”时，屏风上落下了第一片红枫。

朱雀跪坐下来，他用双手奉上木剑。

“吾身为剑。”他低垂下头。

那黑衣人大笑起来，朱雀说：“刚才那个问题，或许该问你自己吧。”

黑衣人再度大笑。屏风上开始下雪，雪花掩埋了红枫的踪迹。

朱雀瞥见了，一刀斩向那屏风。屏风碎裂，黑衣人的面具同他的身体一样裂成两半，化进风里，无处寻觅。

 

4.

枢木朱雀已然看到出口——大菩萨岭的出口，近在眼前，出口之外一片绚丽。

他加紧步伐，可就在这时，在那出口的地方，他看到了一个人影。

那人影身披虹霓，似乎是他的童年玩伴，又像是他的同学，他的仇敌，击破他的梦想，又创造出新的梦想，破坏一切，罪无可恕，又册封加冕他的王。

后来走近了，他终于看清。

这人影是一位白衣的皇子，面容艳丽，有一双紫色的眼睛。

他该不为所动。

就在这一念之间，枢木朱雀眼前又是大菩萨岭。

 

枢木朱雀途径大菩萨岭，一瞬成魔，如坠阿鼻。

——完——


End file.
